


Virtual

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video game designer decides he doesn’t like his real life, so he builds a game he can live in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual

Sam sat at his computer. He was suppose to be working but all he was doing was staring at the computer screen. He was a video game designer, not that he was really interested but he took it because he qualified and he really needed a job. After his wild hunt for his father just to find him passed out drunk with a loan shark holding a gun to his head. Needless to say he couldn't finish college after that, he took the job because Dean had thought it would be cool. That was two months ago. Now his small family became even smaller when a car crash killed Dean and his father. He was left alone with nothing but a crappy job. He leaned back in his chair as an idea formed in his mind. They were to work on a way to create a virtual world that sends the player into the tech. so they could play with only their mind. 

If he managed that, he could escape into a world of his own making. He could create a world he always wanted, even though it really wasn't the one he wanted now. 'Oh yes, this could work' If he could get the AI to help him, all it did saw sass people or hit on them. He didn't know who created such an assigning program but it was ubber smart and if he was to succeed this, he would need it's help.

"Sammykins, how it doing?" an annoying voice sounded in his ear piece, a little crackly but still, the most human voice that ever came from a computer.

'Speak of the devil' Sam leaned forward and started the basics of the program, it would take a long while just to get that work done. He could work on the rest when he got there. 

"Sam, Come on" The voice shifted so it was as if some one was leaning over his left shoulder to see what he was doing "What did I do to deserve the silent treatment? I'm a social flower that needs some interaction, emphasis on action" his screen flickered black before showing a face of a man with longish golden hair and matching eyes. His eyebrows waggled at Sam as he watched the picture. With a sigh he gave in.

"What do you want Gabe?" Sam asked the grinning man on his screen, though he whispered it because he didn't want his co-workers hearing him talk to the AI. He glared at the man as he continued grinning at him.

"I just told you, interaction" The man cocked his head to the side with a cheeky smirk, that fell seconds later. "What are you working on?" Sam had never seen the program look so serious. 

"What's is to you?" Sam snapped, he looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to them. "It's not like this life has any meaning, I'm just typing away at this computer all day with nothing and no one to go home too or even talk to" he struggled to not start hyperventilating. He was in really bad shape, mentally at least. 

"Cause it looks like you were about to do something dangerous" The screen was glaring at him, "Hell, it looks like you were trying to create a virtual escape" Sam stared at the screen for several minutes. 

"So" it came out a broken noise. Sam tried to speak some more, to tell Gabe to fuck off, to leave him be, but he couldn't get anything out. 

"Fine, you know what, fine!" Gabe snarled at him, making him flinch away. The screen flashed black. It would be several hours before the AI was back.   
=======  
"Sammy, I've decided to give you what you want" Gabriel purred into his ear piece, making Sam groan in exasperation. 

"And what's that" Sam had learned to deal with him, just let him play out his little game. 

"You want to leave this world right? So I will grant this one wish" The voice was snarling now. Pain filled Sams head as well as a loud ringing. He felt like his brain was melting out of his ears. 

"What are you doing?" He managed to wheeze out before he blacked out.   
=======  
"Sam? Sam!?" Arms wrapped around him as he woke, they were shaking him but they were oddly comforting. He slowly sat up but it didn't feel right. He slowly started to place the voice, Gabriel? 

"Uhm?" Sam opened his eyes, to a ceiling. Then the face of a man came into view, it was Gabriel, except he wasn't digital. It was an actual man sitting there, and Sam had his head on his lap. "How is this even possible?" he tried to get up but due to dizziness and Gabriel holding him down, he was stuck. 

"It's a long story, but I wanted to get away from my crazy family that was trying to eliminate each other so I created a virtual escape that worked and I used to work at this company so I stayed to help with the little thing but mostly to fuck with the boss man when he got to hot headed" Sam watched as the man rambled, not looking him in the eye and hunching his shoulders over him in a slightly fretful way. "I can control this entire computer system that runs through the building but I'm not suppose to give myself away and the only reason you know that I was even here was because you found the programming that put me in here and that is keeping us in here. 

"Uh, Gabe" Sam called attention back to himself, knocking the smallish man out of rant. "How long ago was this?" 

"A few years, why?" Gabe cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, nothing" Sam felt better so he pulled himself to his feet and finally looked around. He was in a fucking chocolate factory, like on Willy Wonka. "Really?" 

"What? I like my sweets" Gabe had stood up as well and grabbed a lollipop from a tree-thing and was sucking on it. "There are other levels, this is just one of them" He swayed his way forward til he was standing and inch in front of Sam. "It's great, if you want to stay" The trademark smirk was back.

"Stay? Where?" Sam looked around, there was nothing but sweets. He head was cranked back around by Gabe and their lips smashed together. They kissed for several minutes and it left him breathless.

"With me, stupid" Gabe whispered into his mouth. Sam knew he was lost, since the first time he had meet the program, that turned out to be an actual man. Gabe was the most annoying person he knew, but he would be lost without the man.

"Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my writing from a list of prompts I found. The reason why the stories are so random, Please comment. XP


End file.
